


Bleached Petals

by SakuraBlossomPetal



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action & Romance, Age Difference, F/F, F/M, Harems, Reader has a set ethnicity but its mostly vauge, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Slow Romance, Underage Kissing, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBlossomPetal/pseuds/SakuraBlossomPetal
Summary: A familiar face moves back to Karakura Town. having to start over once more in this city, making friends may not have been easy as she once thought.Yandere Kuchiki Byakuya / oc-reader / yandere captians





	1. prologue - Scent

**Author's Note:**

> I desperately wished to write a yandere Kuchiki Byakuya story, along with various yandere captains

A small teenager blocked the sound of rain and hail hitting the car windows out by two small rounded earbuds; She was curled up, mp3 player in her back pocket, her legs drawn up as she sat in a small ball. Her shoes off and rested on the floor. AS her old coloured eyes scanned the city buildings, hoping to see something anything during this late night. As she sighs, glancing to the front seats as she eyes her parents. looking carefully at her father, an older German man, one who held a stern gaze his stormy grey eyes watched the road ahead of him wearing a plain black turtleneck shirt, matching trousers a variant of his usual all black outfit that concealed his tall and rather lean figure. while in the passenger’s side sat an averaged height woman, with a more sturdy figure than the man, having long deeply colored Golden-Brown hair, back in a long braid. As she wore a plain black maternity tunic, and navy blue capris, looking behind her, rubbing her enlarged belly as she gazed at three teens and one small Child mushed up in the back seat, “were almost home!” the strained mother cheerful spoke. Making the two of the oldest teens sigh. The boy: Ihsan 20 and the girl: Meltem seventeen. Both of them were unamused. “You mean some strange new place?” as the seventeen-year-old was feeling frustration bubble up. Her cloudy grey eyes narrowed slightly at a lack of response from the woman, as she too looked outside. As the oldest pulled out his cell phone, looking through its content, leaving the youngest child, Eryi. Who was only six stay curled up his head resting on the teenager’s lap, sleeping away in the car making Meltem envious of his odd ability to sleep where he wished, this time the woman spoke up.” How much longer dear?” she only received a grant, along with a short “ only an hour left.” making her give a deeper sigh. as the thirty-year-old gave a small groan. To think; They’d move to a city they had lived in only a decade ago. the rest of the car ride had been uneventful. 

  
The car had long settled into the driveway, parked neatly as the family had already retired for the evening. the soft hum of the radio played radio Whilst the young teenaged girl sat in her windowsill, gazing out into the evening sky; her eyes lowered to the empty streets. How long has it been she had been in this city? as she could hear her mother calling for her to go to sleep. giving an aggravated sigh, it wasn’t all that late; and her older sister could go shopping! As she watched the older brunette rush out of the house, wearing a small black miniskirt, red crop top and knee-high boots. as she watched the night sky. getting up the small teen turned the radio off, pausing for a moment as she heard what sounded like a loud groan, an odd sound that no one else seemed to have heard, climbing into bed was only the beginning of her restless night. The sun was climbing its way through the sky as the large family had gotten up early, finishing up the left over boxes from the night before. as the Semi tall woman stood attentively over the stove, flipping over the pancake, the scent of hot coco wafted into the air as the scent of sausage came to the girl’s nostrils. as she looks at the dinner table. Her two older siblings had already left while there sat her father his cold grey eyes scanned through the paper, beside him lay a small section of the paper" I’m glad you’re up Mäuschen" glancing at the pajama wearing girl, setting down the larger bulk of the paper as the girl’s mother sets down two plates, one for the grown man, and the other for her child while giving a small chuckle." you should hurry darling or else you’ll be late" her soft ice-blue eyes sparkled happily. small moments like these almost felt like a dream- while the woman sat at the table, sipping her hot cocoa as she watched as her child devour her food while reading the comic section her father had given her- and soon she was up, freshly groomed and dressed. only sparing a small glance at the flowers that where in full bloom outside the window, the scent of peony filled her nose; leaving her feeling just a tad happier than before.. 


	2. amorhous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ichigo continuously bumping into his new class-mate , it seems Rukia just may be growing suspicious. willing to get to know the more quiet girl, it seems that a possible friendship may come underway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another small update, hoping to write a longer and better chapter next time.

Because we are amorhous   
we hold that in reverence

The sun had climbed down the sky once more; making the sky slowly turn a deep purple; as the stars glimmered and shine. Y/N had been at her new school this past week- and despite how kind everyone was... somehow it just felt off, as she chewed on her bottom lip; a small plastic bag in her hand, clenched around the bag handles as she made her way down the street. A shrill scream filled the air, making the petite girl look behind her, only two blocks.. as she sighs walking back from where she came as she walked uphill was it... one of those masked creatures? as she stopped at the hilltop should she inter-fear? as she squinted; looking down at the teen aged boy from her class" wait.. who is that again?" as she tried to think back.. she supposed, that it didn’t matter what his name was. watching as he defeated the odd creature. he gave a small sigh “well that should- “as the orange haired boy stopped;Sensing someone stands behind him- only a dozen feet away. time seemed to pause for a short moment.   
\-   
Ever since she showed up, he kept bumping into this girl. as he drew in a deep breath; had she been following him? As he shook his head “h-hey there!” as he gave a small smile; now looking the girl up and down carefully, as he realized she was still wearing the school uniform “ you can see me.. right?” it was obvious she could. She only gave a silent nod. He chuckles a little, feeling almost out of place- he’d been adjusting these past two weeks. Making him pause; watching as she studied him." you’re from my class! right?" trying almost to read her face.. she was so quiet." yes" as his chest puffed up a little. he had gotten her to talk! as he clears her throat" oh?" as she nods" I was born here.." as he blinks. The only change on her face was how her eyes glanced around, she almost looked sad."oh? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around!" as he continued to press on, hoping to make her talk: even if it was only just a little more.." do you- need help to get home?" as Rukia came rushing onto the scene" Ichigo, we have to hurry another hollow has- “stopping in her tracks, as she studies the situation before her.” she..” now watching the girl turn around; walking off as if the screams that filled the air from the beast didn’t exist. as the pair looked at each other; leaving without a word as Ichigo frown if she was born here then how have I never seen her?’ unless she had moved; there was at least no way he could have forgotten her.. right? as Rukia gave only a small glance back at the retreating girl. she didn’t seem all too powerful; So how could a human see her? as the girl had to think of a way to figure out this enigma. How could another human see her? unless she held some power; but it had weakened her too much to tell! She knew she had to recover; besides. this just may be a blessing in disguise, if they had another person to help.. it may not be so bad! as the duo finished up for the night. by morning she had thought of ways to befriend this transfer student. As the night passed by easily; as morning came too quickly.   
\- Karakura High-lunch hour- 

The bell for lunch had rung, as students left their classrooms respectively, as Rukia gave a small smile; now walking over to the girl" hey there!" as she smiled, looking at this girl.. as she came to a stop, standing in front of her desk" would you like to eat with us?" as a small giggle escaped her lips, whilst the sandy blonde-haired girl looks up “Entschuldigung*?” blinking a few times as she yawns- it was then that she had realized just how tired this girl must have been" so, Y/N right?" as she had to make this as normal as usual" I noticed how often you sit alone, so I was hoping you’d join us" while the girl sat there blankly. while she sighs." if not then I understand.." training off as she gave a small forced sigh. stepping out of the room as a frown tugged at her lips. as the sound of the door sliding open caught her off guard" let’s go!" she honestly felt surprised at the smallest of smiles that tugged on the girl’s lips. As she leads her to the grass, as she- along with Orihime, her friend Tatsuki had joined because she wanted to jump in and ask questions. It had to wait, although all wasted. She may be weak but Rukia was slowly being able to tell just what she was. as she smiles" so, Camellia what brought you here?" the nearly overly friendly Orihime was the first to strike. only getting a small smile" My family and I moved back to this city after a few wears of my dad working overseas. “While Orihime lit up as she gasps happily” OH! What does he do? Is he a firefighter? a truck driver? Oh, oh! Maybe he’s a special mechanic!" making the girl chuckle, as Tatsuki gave a small laugh.” Orihime!” and Rukia eyed the girl carefully.." N-No.. he’s just a surgeon" as Orihime’s eyes light up" that’s so cool!" giving a small clap of excitement. as Tatsuki nods” oh yeah? that’s a good job.” leaning back slightly as she propped herself up by her hands. as the blue-eyed girl gave a small smile as nice as these girls where.. Rukia, honestly kind of freaked her out. she seemed so intense. If last night was anything to go by, she knew her, life just may change. well she had no clue. Once everyone finished up their meal the three girls had talked amongst themselves happily, topics ranging from Food, of boys, and even the summer festival that was approaching. Orihime and Tatsuki where going together. School soon ended; with the promise of having lunch tomorrow filling Y/N’s heart as she walked home with a slight skip in her step. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entschuldigung* means Excuse me in German.


	3. Metal Tin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions do not often bloom as quickly as one may think, Kuchiki Rukia however has found that to rather unture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before we start I'd like to apologize for taking so long to upload. I'll also say this, If you want to add any opinions or suggestions I'd love to hear them!  
Y_N_ = your name  
L_N_ = last name  
( I hope I'm not forgetting anything)

Laying in bed as deeply coloured purple eyes gazed over her phone. Laying on the futon laid out inside of Ichigo’s closet. As she waited to leave; unclipping a miniature phone key-chain, a light plush rabbit inside a plastic sphere with two hearts attached on top. Unclipping the piece from her phone as she inspected the modest gift from Y_N_. this had been the first time she’d ever fully felt like this. Was it the way her friend had always acted so calm? So nice to her.. even while struggling around the ability to detect spirits. She sat up; hearing the teenaged boy roll over as she chastised herself once again. Y_N_ was considerably younger than her- but.. no matter how many times she repeated her this to herself; that girls smile never failed to make her heart flutter. Still wearing her school uniform from earlier in the day. Sitting up as she crept outside of the house. now strolling down the empty streets of Karakura city. clutching the small token in her hand as she pondered her feelings. Soon finding a public bench as she sat down. Her medium length onyx coloured hair covering her face as she let her figure lean forwards. her mind too busy as she had zoned out. only stopping as she felt a pleasantly familiar spiritual presence.  
Sitting upright as she smiles at the approaching female. Wearing a relaxed style of a high-collared velvet black dress that fell just below the knees with a slight flare and matching flats. “Y_N_” only to frown.. ‘was she..’ now standing up as felt her heart clench up slightly. “are you.. on a date?” looking over at a noticeably tall and slender man who looked to be approximately mid to late twenties, maybe thirty years old? With tousled white wavey hair, thin grey eyes with a more casual monochrome black outfit. Making the two look almost horrified before the Human girl laughs. Clenching her stomach as she gave a slight snort ” Rukia.. this is my dad." as the shinigami felt more than embarrassed.. Y_N_ wasn't dating a man that was very much older than her! What was wrong with her? Jumping to such conclusions. She knew this wasn't like herself.. did she really hold such strong emotions for her? As she herself made a small laugh “oh! she is, I’m sorry Mr. L_N_” making the man only sigh" It’s no problem... Miss Soul reaper.." as he barely even spared the powerless shinigami a glance, walking along the side walk as he carried a long wrapped item with him, most likely some long sword, leaving her feeling this odd sickly feeling in her gut" Mäuschen, please hurry along. it’s late" his eyes seemed to flicker with a noticeably soft emotion as he spoke to his child. leaving Rukia to note that he seemed to a rather pleasant parent. that made her ease up as the girl nods, " I’ll catch up" allowing the two girls to have alone for a moment." I see you like the key-chain?" pointing to the Item Rukia still held onto her eyes seemed to hold this overjoyed light in them, seeing the small token- not giving her enough time to answer as Rukia had found herself wrapped up into a quick hug." bye! I’ll see you tomorrow at school!" waving her friend off as she speeds after her father. leaving a nearly stammering and feeling rather flushed. she somehow always left her shocked and feeling overjoyed in this odd way. 

\- as much as Rukia wished to deny her growing feelings. They only seemed to grow more and more with each passing day. She had only been here for a month. And yet she grew attached to the spiritually aware girl. as the two of them were walking along the semi-busy streets together while Ichigo as usual was by their sides, making their ways home. Rukia had been teaching Y_N about hollows , along the souls who passed om. in between school, and Y_N’S new Kendo classes her father forced her to attend, while Rukia felt this could help with the hollow aspect of it, in case anything would happen to her. While the three of them were nestled together now, making room for others to walk past them. While Rukia was observing just how friendly Ichigo had become with her" oh? So your brother brought home a toy he had won at a school?" having a small smile as y_n_ nods. whilst Ichigo smiles, remembering when his own sisters used to eagerly bring home toys they had won at school festivals in elementary school." yeah, Im thrilled that he’s adjusting so well." y_n_ answered, her softly coloured eyes sparkled happily.her hands folded behind her back as looks over at Ruia, the oldest of the group felt a little surprised with how sweetly she had looked at her. wanting to ask her friend about the seritie- as Rukia called it. as Rukia could only muster up a small smile. deep purple eyes gazed over her, taking in the way y_N stared at her with a tinge of worry. somehow all these emotions made her feel special. as if Y_N_ cared about her just as much as she was beginning to obsessed over her human anomaly . Rukia and Y_N_ had parted ways with Ichigo, leaving him to return home alone for a brief period as Y_N_ insisted that the two stop by her house so that Rukia could learn more about the human world. while the girl smiles opening the front door as she lets Rukia into the averaged size house." Are you excited to learn?" bouncing on her heels as they entered the house’’ Y_N_?’’ as she smiles happily, dragging Rukia inside" mom! I want you to meet my friend!!" somehow, Rukia could already tell this would take longer than expected.  


Both Ichigo and Rukia sat together in the teens room. Ruia sitting inside the open closet, while Ichigo sat at his desk working on homework." so, you really seem interested in Y_N_’ “Ichigo couldn’t help but pry, “I mean sure, it is odd that Y_N_ could also see spirits. But it’s not that odd; right?” as she sat there calmly, not even noticing his words. Looking down, her eyes seemed to linger on the charm that lay strapped to the cell phone. Her deep purple eyes stayed on the small present as she sighs; checking her phone for orders “Kia...Rukia” the phone closed shut as she looks up at Ichigo” what?" as he frowns" I was asking if you think she’ll be in trouble.." now frowning himself as she sighs." I Highly doubt it. She doesn’t have that high of spiritual presence; besides.. she’s attending both kendo lessons and I’ve been teaching her about spits. So there’s nothing to worry of." as she snuck a glance at the tiny plush rabbit once more." she’ll be fine.. but if you’re worried, well. don’t worry, I gave her my number if she ever needs help." he couldn’t help but smile a little. “yeah, that’s a good idea.” as he scratches the back of his head.. she seemed a little different. now small changes that had taken awhile to notice she usually wore a tinted lip balm, one that seemed to appear out of no where, along with a few hair clips and hair ties that she kept in a small metal tin that had been placed away inside the closet. decorated with six lavender roses that formed a ring around the lid, in the middle held a soft pink camellia flower in the middle leaning back as she drifted off into space again.. Ichigo was definitely becoming worried.. she’d been acting more and more strange with each passing day now. slowly peering over his shoulder as he watched her apply the same tinted lip balm she had been obsessively using these past two days. it was worrying him. 

“big brother! You’re taking the left overs again!” Yuzu sulks slightly; watching as her older brother piled food onto his plate, worriedly following him to the staircase as she tried to warn him about over-eating. now frowning as he brushed off her worry. Walking into his room as he closes the door. “Oi! Rukia” growing a tad bit frustrated as she didn’t come out as usual. “Dinner! “ Giving the smallest of huffs “..aiya” setting the plate on his desk. “What’s going on? Where did she run off to?...” stopping as he saw a piece of paper with a cartoon rabbit in the paper’s corner - thank you for all these times- as his eyes widened. Throwing open the closet doors.. the futon and blankets she had used.. quickly pulling open his desk drawers as he flipped through his notebook. And quickly texted Y_N_’S phone number, silently praying she knew what had happened as he threw on his shoes and made his way outside. 

Rain mixed with blood; as the orange haired teen laid on the ground, the two of them bleeding out and feeling defeated. Two smaller hands tried to help him up. The gate to the seritie had disappeared. As he winced, feeling pressure applied to his gash, reaching for her phone, already typing in several digits as she shakily tried to use one had to stop the bleeding" come on... come on!" tears filled her eyes as she felt sick to her stomach. Ichigo had already lost consciousness. The sound of rain hitting the pavement as she felt the stinging of the rain pelting agents her skin. The faintest sound of wooden sandals making way with the ground made her flinch; turning her head around as she slowly raised her head, seeing a man wearing a dark green Shihakushō with a black haori laying overhand. feeling pressure over her hand as she noticed he had closed her phone. Somehow, she could only feel relief as he picked up the teenager's body. Standing up herself, she placed the pressure on her upper arm “please take care of Ichigo” as she began to leave; only to be stopped by the man” you should come with.. I’ll treat your arm as well." 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this prologue I hope you liked it.  
also Mäuschen is a term / nickname for small children in German


End file.
